


Poor act of revenge

by Crowleyxoxo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleyxoxo/pseuds/Crowleyxoxo





	Poor act of revenge

"Castiel" crowley said hoping that cas could hear him "dont" he said still hoping that he could hear him and stop but instead castiel brought out his angel blade and slowly walked closer to crowley "do. Not." Crowley said even tho by now he lost all the hope he had that cas could hear him but he still said it he didnt know why. He could not believe thats how he was going to die crowley always thought that if he ever died it would be the winchesters who would end him not cas and not because of rowena, his own mother. "dont" crowley heard himself say it again but cas kept walking closer and he raised his angel blade to stab him with "PLEASE!" Crowley shouted as he raised his arms to protect himself even tho he knew it wont help and he closed his eyes waiting for death but it didnt come he didnt feel any pain no stabbing no anything he opened his eyes slowly and lowered his arms cas was still in front of him angel blade in his hand and ready to stab any second but he was still like a statues there was still blood under his eyes but the eyes itself look calm and normal. They stared at each other for some time and then cas spoke "say that again" crowley looked at him in confusion and said "what?". "Beg again or ill 'blast' you" cas mimicked him. Crowley narrowed his eyes "You are joking right" he said cuz there was no way in hell he was going to beg him "do i look like iam joking" cas said and took a step closer to crowley and lowered his blade so that it was closer to crowleys throat. Crowley swallowed but he didn't say anything. Cas snapped his fingers and crowley felt free the force that was holding him in place was gone crowley was about to ask how he did that but cas stoped him and said "get down on your knees now and beg me not to kill you"."you are not going to kill me you cant kill me darling this is just a poor way to get your revenge on me because of what i did earlier" crowley said even though crowley was smirking at cas but he could see that crowley was scared "yes this is revenge but dont think for a second that i cant kill you crowley" cas said and he drew the blade even closer to his neck, crowley tried to take a step back but cas put a hand on his shoulder and held him in place and the next thing crowley felt was a horrible pain on his neck and just as a small drop of blood fell down from the wound on his neck he too fell down on his knees "please.." crowley said staring at the floor looking everywhere but at the person he was begging to "look at me while begging" cas said as he gripped crowleys chin and raised it so now they were looking at each other "please castiel d.." "My lord" cas said correcting him crowley rolled his eyes but said it anyways "my lord dont kill me" "blast me" cas interrupted correcting crowley again, crowley narrowed his eyes he was hating every single minute of this which was the opposite of what cas was feeling crowley could tell by the smirk on his face "dont blast me your majesty" he said sarcastically then added "can i stand up now" "no! Iam beginning to like the position you are currently in" cas said smiling but then he gripped crowleys tie and pulled him up with it crowley got irritated by that and it was obvious on his face cas saw it which made him like doing it even more but then he did something that crowley never expected to happen cas kissed him crowley was so surprised he didnt kiss back instead he pushed cas or atleast tried to push cas away not because he didnt want to kiss hun back oh he had even dreamed of it he has dreamed of all the filthy things he wanted to do to cas but this just didnt look right. When cas finally was done kissing crowley he let him go and crowley immediately took a couple of steps back and said "what the hell was that? Is this some sort of a trick did that evil bitch make you do that" "dont you mean witch" cas replied smiling "no dont worry she went and she thinks we are dead" cas walked back to the table he put his blade on it and started collect what was left of the things rowena didnt take "iam going to find her and kill her! No iam going to torture her in ways that she begs to be killed and then iam going to kill you" crowley said angrily almost shouting but all cas did was laugh "do you think its a wise thing to say to a person that can still kill you crowley" he said picking up his blade again but crowley disappeared before he could do anything "ill be waiting" cas said knowing that crowley could hear him.


End file.
